


Get Your Leap On

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Leap Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leap Day at the SGC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Leap On

Get Your Leap On

“Carter,” Jack looked across the table, his face bathed in the green emergency light.

Sam furiously tapped on the keys of her laptop. “Sir, I can’t explain it. The computers were programmed specifically to add the extra day. This shouldn’t have happened.”

“And yet…”

“O’Neill, there are no longer any persons trapped within inoperable elevators.” Teal’c strode in wearing a head-mounted light.

“And I thank you for that.” Daniel trailed behind him, carrying a large flashlight.

“What’s the status out there?”

“Dr. Brightman reports that all is under control in the infirmary. There are no serious injuries so they are able to maintain their status with emergency power. She will forward her report on paper when it is completed.”

“Did she steal a notebook from Daniel?” Jack said dryly.

“Sergeant Siler reports that there are no maintenance difficulties and he has been issuing emergency lighting sources to all base personnel.”

“That where you got the miner’s light?”

“Daniel Jackson provided me with the headgear.” Teal’c acknowledged. “The item has proved invaluable as it leaves one’s hands free.”

“How uncharacteristically fore-sighted of you, Daniel.”

“Archaeologists do it in the dark,” Daniel answered with a completely straight face.

Sam laughed sharply as Teal’c continued speaking. “Food service estimates that current refrigeration levels will be adequate for forty-eight hours. They have consolidated supplies in a conservation effort. Fortunately, the morning meal had not been prepared. All food in imminent danger of spoiling will be offered immediately.”

“All you can eat buffet?”

“Sanitation should be adequate as the water system is gravity based. However, hot water will be limited so Sergeant Siler has instituted the distribution of liquid hand sanitizer.”

“So, Carter, any idea when we can once again enjoy the benefits of electricity?” Jack inquired.

“Sir, I’m confident that once the date changes at midnight, the computer will recognize the date as March first and restart itself. We should be able to bring the base back on line at that time.”

“So we just have to find a way to occupy ourselves for the next,” he squinted at his watch, “twelve hours.”

“We could play leap frog.” Daniel suggested with a hint of a smile.

“We could take a leap of faith,” Jack was willing to play along.

“We could leap over a tall building in a single bound.” Sam declared.

“Perhaps we could summon ten System Lords and persuade them to leap.” Teal’c’s suggestion was met with a stunned silence.

Finally Jack replied, “I like his idea.”

“Or we could go to the commissary and eat free food,” Daniel grabbed his flashlight as he stood up.

“I like that idea, too. Make it happen,”


End file.
